Puppies, Cubs and Fawns
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Westlee. Oneshot, slash RS. Grâce à la générosité d'un certain James Potter, Sirius fait face à la réalité.


**Puppies, Cubs et Fawns** by Westlee

**Résumé** : Sirius fait face à la réalité, grâce à la générosité d'un certain James Potter. Rating: NC-17

**Beta** : La formidable **Titou Moony**! Un prochain R/S, ça te dit ? (j'exploite les betas, ha, ha, ha…)

Je remercie **Westlee** de m'avoir autoriser à traduire ce texte. Vous le trouverez sur Azkaban Lair.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Il tapota l'espace vide près de lui dans le lit - Sirius n'était pas encore rentré? Quelle heure pouvait-il être? Il regarda l'horloge: elle indiquait 6 heures du matin. _Merlin, où est-il?_ Il commençait à transpirer. Sirius avait été en planque. Il avait dit à Remus de ne pas s'inquiéter; ce n'était pas trop dangereux, seulement quelques Mangemorts très inexpérimentés qu'ils devaient regrouper et amener pour un petit interrogatoire amical'. Mais Remus s'inquiétait quand même. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses pas trop dangereuses' quand ça concernait les subordonnés de Voldemort. Remus ne dormait jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Sirius rentrer sain et sauf à la maison. Hier soir, pourtant, la nuit après la pleine lune, il avait été si épuisé qu'il avait du s'endormir. Maintenant, il était en pleine panique – il rejeta les couvertures, saisit sa baguette par instinct et courut hors de la chambre. Il n'avait pas idée de quoi faire, peut-être appeler par Cheminette chez James; James avait été avec Sirius, peut-être que Lily saurait quelque chose. _Peut-être, s'il vous plait peut-être, il dort chez James, trop fatigué pour rentrer…_ au fond de lui il savait que Sirius ne ferait jamais ça, pourtant, pas sans au moins appeler Remus par Cheminette pour le rassurer… mais… il espérait. _S'il l'a fait, je ne serais même pas en colère contre lui pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu, je veux juste savoir qu'il va bien._

Il entendit un sourd bruit ronflant venant du salon. Il leva sa baguette et avança précautionneusement en direction du bruit. Quoi que ce fût, c'était vraiment bruyant. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, pour s'assurer que rien de maléfique ne menaçait dans un coin. Rien. Puis il entra dans le salon et vit le sofa, où Sirius était allongé. Endormi. La bouche grande ouverte. Et ronflant bruyamment.

Un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, il approcha le sofa. Sirius devait être rentré vraiment très tard et très fatigué, pour ce qu'il semblait. Il portrait toujours sa robe et ses bottes d'Auror. Près du sofa, sur le plaid, il y avait un verre de vin, à moitié vide. Sirius avait probablement décidé de se relaxer un peu avant d'aller au lit et ne l'avait jamais fait.

_Je devrai le réveiller et le ramener au lit. Il aura toutes sortes de courbatures demain au réveil. Et je veux me pelotonner contre lui – je le veux près de moi, en sachant qu'il va bien_. Il tendit le bras pour réveiller son amant, mai eut une meilleure idée. Après tout, il devrait lui-même se réveiller dans une heure pour aller au travail. D'un autre côté, réveiller Sirius serait une épreuve. C'était difficile en temps normal ; ce serait presque impossible alors qu'il s'était écroulé comme ça. _Demain, je pourrai lui dire que je l'ai laisser dormir parce qu'il ronflait trop; il aura une attaque ! Ce sera drôle de le l'énerver un peu… Merlin, je suis si heureux qu'il soit revenu sain et sauf!_

Il retira les bottes de Sirius; puis il retourna dans leur chambre et ramena un cousin et une couverture. Il releva avec précaution la tête de Sirius (les ronflements cessèrent momentanément, merci Merlin!), posa le coussin sous sa tête et borda la couverture sur lui. Il donna à Sirius un chaste sur le front. Il regarda tendrement l'homme endormi, mais son côté malicieux le poussa à fermer des doigts la bouche de Sirius. Sirius crachota, mais ne se réveilla pas. A la place, il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche quand Remus enleva sa main et continua à ronfler. Avec un sourire, Remus retourna au lit pour une heure de sommeil en plus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius ronflait toujours bruyamment à 11 heures du matin, quand James l'appela par la cheminée:

"Sirius! Padfoot! SIRIUS! Debout!"

Sirius tomba du canapé, regardant follement dans toutes les directions. "Quoi? Quoi? Qui c'est? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Il regard avers la cheminée et vit le visage de James. "James, tu n'es qu'un crétin, pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

"Tu dormais."

"Oui, je sais. Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé comme ça?"

"Je dois te parler. Hey, pourquoi tu as dormi dans le canapé? Tu t'es fait viré du lit pour avoir essayé de profiter de Moony?"

Sirius se rassit sur le bord du canapé, se tenant la tête et ressemblant bien plus à un chien qui venait d'être tiré d'un profond sommeil. "Moi? Profiter de lui? Après hier soir? C'est lui qui aurait profité de moi – Je n'aurai pas eu l'énergie pour bander… C'était censé être facile, non?"

"Bon, oui, mais personne mais personne ne pensaient que les bébé mangemorts auraient une petite soirée' avec quelques membres plus expérimentés de leur club. Notre informateur n'était pas dans son meilleur jour…

Sirius ricana: "Ouais, un peu … Enfin, tu m'as réveillé pour me parler, pas vrai? Qu'est-ce que c'est? T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit important, Potter, ou…"

"Je sais, toi et Moony mangerez du chevreuil à la prochaine pleine lune. Comme si j'avais peur de deux canidés…"

"Oh, tu nous défi, hein? Attend un peu… De quoi veux-tu parler durant MON jour de congé?"

"C'est mon jour de congé aussi."

"Viens ici; on pourra parler autour d'un café."

"Non, pas chez l'un de nous. Voyons-nous pour le repas. Je veux te parler seul à seul."

"Mais nous serons seuls de toute façon. Remus et Lily sont tous deux au boulot."

"Non, rencontrons-nous au Chaudron Baveur." Le visage de James était très sérieux.

"OK, donne moi une heure pour être présentable."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Trente minutes après, Sirius transplanait à la porte du Chaudron Baveur. James était déjà à l'intérieur, fixant la table de bois, paraissant bouleversé. Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement; ce qui était arrivé devait être très sérieux. Il avait rarement vu James si désespéré.

"Oi, James, tu t'enivre aussi tôt?" dit-il en désignant la tasse de thé de James. Il s'assit et commanda une Bierraubeurre pour lui-même.

"Ouais, je devrai prendre quelque chose de plus fort, mais j'ai l'impression que je tomberai raide mort si je prend autre chose," dit-il, serrant fermement sa tasse. Il n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

"James, qu'est-ce qui va pas? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Lily?"

James rougit furieusement. "Non… Je veux dire, oui… enfin, rien de mal, mais… Tu sais…"

"Non, je ne sais pas. Désolé, vieux, mais tout ça n'as aucun sens." Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter.

"Mangeons d'abord. On parlera après."

Sirius était affamé. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de manger quoi que ce soit avant de venir retrouver James; toutefois, il était bien plus préoccupé par son ami que par tout autre chose. "Non, parlons d'abord."

"Passons au moins les commandes. Je te connais, Padfoot, tu ne fonctionnes pas sans nourriture..." Selon les standards de Prongs, c'était une très faible tentative de blague.

Ils passèrent leurs commandes et Sirius fixa James intensément. "Alors…"

"Et bien, c'est… juste quelque chose dont je dois te parler."

"Ca implique Lily, non?

"Aucun doute là-dessus." Si Sirius ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il dirait que James était un peu embarrassé. _Nan, il n'est jamais embarrassé_.

"James, tu me tues. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Lilym'aditqu'elleestenceinte," éclata t-il.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent.

"ELLE EST QUOI?" brailla t-il.

"Pas si fort, crétin!"

"Elle est enceinte?"

"Oui. Elle l'a découvert hier soir pendant qu'on était à la planque et me l'a dit dès que je suis rentré. Je n'avait pas beaucoup dormi."

"Mais tu es… heureux pour ça, pas vrai?" Sirius choisissait ses mots avec soin. Comme James ne répondait pas, il continua: "Prongs? C'est une bonne nouvelle, non? Ou il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Lily?"

"Non, non, tout semble aller bien pour elle. Elle avait un peu mal au cœur ce matin, et je pense que c'est à cause du bébé… ça doit être ça."

"James, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement quand elle te l'a annoncé?" Sirius était inquiet; son ami agissait vraiment très bizarrement.

"J'ai rien dit. Je l'ai seulement regardé, et elle est devenue un peu… émotive… comme pleurer et tout."

"Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais heureux?"

"Non, je ne lui ai rien dit du tout. Je lui ai demandé si elle était sûre et elle a dit que oui."

"Elle est Guérisseuse, James, elle ne peut être que sûre."

James parut surpris. "Ouais, c'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit."

"James, est-ce que tu es profondément choqué? Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question si tu en étais heureux. Je commence à m'inquiéter et à m'énerver, et je ne suis même pas enceint de ton bébé."

Comme cela arrive en de telles situations, la serveuse leur apporta leurs plats juste à ce moment. Tout ce qu'elle surprise fut 'je' et 'enceint de ton bébé'. Elle leur lança un regard bizarre et s'en fut rapidement - mais pas avant de jeter un oeil au ventre de Sirius.

"Elle est furieuse contre moi, Sirius."

"Pourquoi serait-elle en colère contre toi? Tue s également responsable de la conception de ce bébé."

"Non, c'est pas ça. Elle est en colère parce qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas content de la nouvelle."

"Désolé, mais je suis d'accord avec elle. Tu as l'air tout sauf heureux." Il regarda James, qui fixait sa nourriture et ébouriffait ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

"Je suis heureux, Sirius, mais je suis terrifié!" s'exclama James. "On n'a que dix-neuf ans, par la barbe de Merlin. Il y a une guerre. Je joue ma vie tous les jours. Je veux un bébé, j'en veux plusieurs. C'est juste que je n'en veut pas maintenant…"

"Et bien, mon vieux, quand tu joues avec le feu…" dit Sirius, essayant d'alléger l'ambiance.

A sa surprise, James serra des dents et s'exclama: "Facile à dire pour toi! Tu joues avec le feu et rien n'arrive, pas vrai? Et n'arrivera jamais. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de mettre un enfant au monde, de t'inquiéter pour son avenir. Tu peux faire l'amour avec Moony quand tu veux, en sachant que ça ne t'arrivera jamais." La voix de James montait. Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et les couvrit de ses mains. Comme Sirius ne répondait pas, il dégagea lentement ses yeux et les ouvrit. Il leva les yeux sur son ami. Sirius le fixait, une profonde tristesse dans les yeux.

"Tu as raison. Ca ne m'arrivera jamais," dit-il.

James se sentit un parfait crétin.

"On n'en a jamais parlé, hein? Tu aimerais, Padfoot? Tu aimerais avoir un bébé?"

"Tu soulèves le point délicat, hein ? Alors qu'il y a tellement de choses qu'on peut faire avec la magie…"

"Mais tu pourrais sans doute trouver un moyen…"

"Comme quoi?"

"Les Moldus réussissent parfaitement des inséminations artificielles…"

"Non, ça ne marcherait pas pour moi. Si j'avais un enfant, ce serait avec la personne que j'aime, et la personne que j'aime ne peut pas. Je n'y ai jamais pensé, en fait. Tout comme toi. Nous sommes jeunes, la guerre est terrible… mais tu peux faire des plans pour le futur, James, et je ne peux pas," soupira t-il. Il détourna les yeux. Ses yeux brillaient, un peu larmoyants. James ne savait pas quoi dire.

Après quelques secondes, Sirius se tourna et regarda James dans les yeux. Avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, il continua: "Sois heureux pour ton enfant. N'ais pas peur. Rien ne t'arrivera à toi ou à Lily, et sinon, l'un de nous s'en occupera. Le petit bébé Potter aura deux oncles qui l'adoreront avec Moony et moi; et il y a Peter, si quelque chose nous arrive aussi. Tu viens de recevoir un don, James. Sois-en reconnaissant."

James se sentait horrible. Il avait été fatigué quand Lily, toute excitée, lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Il s'était senti dépassé par cette nouvelle responsabilité, et avait tellement irrité sa femme avec sa réaction qu'il avait été exile sur le canapé. Maintenant il avait blessé son ami. Il était temps de faire les bonnes choses. Il savait quoi faire sur les deux points.

"Peut-être que je devrai aller à St Mangouste et m'excuser auprès de Lily, hein?"

"Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Un bouquet de fleur serait bien, aussi."

"Je le ferai. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra annoncer la nouvelle elle-même à Moony. On peut se voir pour dîner ce soir?"

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi vous ne nous annonceriez pas la nouvelle ce soir?'

"Mais tu sais déjà!"

"Non, je ne sais pas. Tu sais quoi? On ne s'est même pas vu depuis qu'on a fini la planque," dit Sirius avec un visage innocent.

James sourit. Son meilleur ami – son frère, véritablement – lui donnait la chance de s'excuser auprès de sa femme comme si c'était sa propre idée. Elle n'aurait jamais à savoir que Sirius l'avait aide à réaliser combien il avait de la chance.

"Oh, James," ajouta Sirius, "pas un mot de cette conversation à Moony. Jamais."

James hocha la tête. "Très bien. On se voit ce soir, alors?"

"Venez à l'appart. Je cuisinerai."

"On y sera."

"Félicitations, vieux."

"Merci… mon frère."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Remus arriva à la maison pour la délicieuse odeur qui venait de la cuisine. _Hmmm, Sirius fait la bolognaise de maman…_ Il entra dans la cuisine pour trouver son amant avec son tablier "Ne touchez pas au Chef!". Il encercla la taille de Sirius de ses bras et lui donna un long baiser humide dans le creux du cou.

"Tu devrais avoir plus de jours de congé, tu sais, tu sais. C'est un vrai plaisir," déclara Remus, jetant un oeil dans la casserole bouillonnante par dessus l'épaule de Sirius.

"Je devrai, si c'est l'accueil que je reçois." Sirius se tourna pour embrasser Remus pleinement sur la bouche. "Il y a du vin rouge sur la table; tu voudrais ouvrir la bouteille?"

"Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'on fête?" Il déboucha la bouteille et leur versa un verre à chacun. Il huma; excellent, comme d'habitude. Sirius avait été bien éduqué, et son goût en matière de vin était impeccable.

"Rien que je sache. James et Lily viennent pour dîner. James dit qu'il veut nous parler."

"A propos de quoi?"

"Pas idée. Je lui ai pas beaucoup parlé depuis la planque." Il se tourna pour se concentrer sur la sauce qu'il était entrain de mélanger C'était un moyen facile pour éviter de regarder Remus dans les yeux. Il haïssait mentir à son amant, mais il pardonnerait dans ce cas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser savoir à Moony la conversation qu'il avait eu avec James.

"Comment c'était, la mission?"

"Ca a été, mais je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant. C'est le boulot. Je veux apprécier la compagnie."

"Est-ce que Peter vient?"

"Non, je n'ai pas pu le contacter. J'ai laissé un message, mais il n'a pas répondu."

"Besoin d'aide?"

"Bien sûr, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas la salade?"

Remus ouvrit le frigo moldu pour sortir les légumes - et vit la mousse au chocolat! Sa préférée! Sirius avait vraiment travaillé dur à la cuisine toute la journée. Il jeta un œil à son amant, qui lui tournait le dos et était encore entrain de touiller sa casserole et. _Hmm, il est tellement sexy quand il cuisine… Je suis content que James et Lily viennent ce soir, mais je voudrai qu'ils ne soient pas là. Je pourrai faire grand usage de cette mousse. Je pourrai y plonger mon doigt juste maintenant et le lui faire lécher… et puis on pourrait trouver des façons créatives de manger tout ça…_ Sentant une érection, et sachant qu'il n'aurait rien le temps de faire avec ça, Remus détourna les yeux de Sirius et décida de se concentrer sur la salade. _Rien de même vaguement érotique dans les légumes verts… mais cette nuit, après leur départ… J'espère qu'il restera de la mousse; malheureusement, James adore ça, lui aussi…_

Remus secoua la tête et commença à faire tourner la salade, tandis que Sirius mettait la touche finale à sa sauce. Les pâtes étaient prêtes et l'odeur de pain chaud à l'ail faisait gronder l'estomac de Remus.

Ils entendirent un _crack!_ dans le salon, et James et Lily entrèrent dans la cuisine. Lily était rayonnante en enlaçant et embrassant Remus et Sirius. Elle déclina un verre de vin, et Remus sourit. Il soupçonnait déjà quel genre de nouvelle elle voulait leur annoncer; maintenant, il en était sûr. Il était vraiment très heureux pour elle et James.

Le repas fut charmant. Avant le dessert, Lily leur annonça qu'elle et James auraient un bébé fin juillet. Sirius et Remus feignirent la surprise et levèrent un toast à la mère et son bébé. Sirius nota que James était rayonnant.

Puis Lily déclara: "Nous avons autre chose à vous dire."

Remus et Sirius la regardèrent avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. James approuvait de la tête. Elle leva son verre de jus de fruit, sourit à Sirius et déclara:

"Merci pour ce charmant dîner, Sirius. Merci pour être notre ami, pour être le seul frère que James ait jamais eu, pour avoir toujours été là pour lui. Nous avons quelque chose d'autre à te demander. Prendras-tu soin du bébé s'il nous arrive quelque chose? Comme un second père? Tu aimerais être le parrain de notre bébé?"

Remus pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que le sourire de Sirius, quand il dit : "OUI!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cette nuit-là, comme Sirius était allongé sous son amant, gémissant d'extase, il ferma les yeux et vit une petite fille, avec des cheveux de miel et des yeux d'ambre. Avec un sursaut, il ouvrit les yeux. Remus, qui allait et venait en lui, s'arrêta une minute.

"Qu'y a t-il, Sirius?" demanda t-il, inquiet.

"Rien, chéri, continue."

"Je t'ai fait mal?"

"Non, Moony, ce n'était rien." Il arqua le dos et resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, l'invitant à continuer. Remus s'accomplit.

Quelques coups de rein plus tard, et Sirius avait complètement oublié sa vision. Sentant Remus en lui, au supplice, hoquetant, il ferma encore les yeux - et il vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux gris brillants qui le regardait. Cette fois il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, bien qu'il perdit un peu de concentration. _Je dois devenir fou – qu'est-ce que c'est?_ Il regarda Remus, dont les yeux étaient fermés, le visage contorsionné de plaisir, un peu de mousse au chocolat encore au coin de la bouche. Il continua à bouger au rythme de son amant, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que Remus éjacule en lui.

Sirius jouit une seconde après. En sentant sa semence se répandre sur son ventre, il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Le garçon et la fille étaient ensemble à présent, se tenant la main, le fixant, avec un air triste sur le visage.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Remus le regardait intensément:

"Tu vas bien, chéri?"

"Ouais, bien sûr… Pourquoi que non?"

"Je ne sais pas. Tu avais une étrange expression sur ton visage. Un peu trop solennelle pour toi."

"Je pensais juste combien je suis chanceux de t'avoir."

Remus n'avala pas vraiment l'histoire. Sirius avait un côté romantique caché qui ressortait assez souvent au lit. Mais ce n'était pas ça; il pouvait le sentir. Ce n'était pas à propos de la mission non plus. James et Sirius en avaient parlé après le dîner et il n'y avait rien eu d'extraordinaire là-dedans. Du moins rien qui n'interfère avec leur accouplement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Sirius lui cachait quelque chose. Il eut envie de presser son amant au sujet de la vérité, mais revint sur sa décision. Sirius le lui dirait quand il serait prêt. En même temps, il savait que Sirius était effectivement très heureux d'être avec lui. Et lui, Remus, était très heureux que son amant soit en vie et en bonne santé.

Il commença à caresser les cheveux de Sirius. Les yeux gris le regardaient intensément. Il se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son amant : "Je t'aime, Sirius," dit-il.

"Je t'aime aussi, Remus," répondit Sirius. En attirant Remus pour un autre baiser, il songea: _plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer, Moony, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer_.


End file.
